This Day Sucks
by darkdranzer
Summary: Rei is having a very bad day and the fact that he can't stop thinking about a certain red haired captain doesn't help. ReiTala One shot


This Day Sucks

Summary: Rei is having a very bad day and the fact that he can't stop thinking about a certain red haired captain doesn't help. Rei/Tala (One shot)

It was a sunny day and the Blade Breakers were out training. They had been training since 7:00 and Kai didn't seem to want to stop for lunch. Just as Tyson was about to complain, Kai said, " You have a 3hr break. Be back by 4:00." Then he left.

"Yay! Lunch!", Tyson and Daichi cheered.

Then they ran away into the house to eat. Max and Rei sweat dropped. The they heard Tyson yell, "Hey guys! There're chocolate chip cookies in here!"

Then Max ran into the house screaming, "Cookies! Where? I want some!"

Rei sweat dropped. Then he went in. After lunch, Tyson, Max, and Daichi watched TV. Rei decided to take a walk and think about some thing that had been confusing him for a while now. Like whenever he's around Tala, the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

'Do I like him? I get this funny feeling whenever I'm around him or when I see him. And those err … odd … dreams.'

_blushes_

Rei was just wandering around the city and when he finaaly realized he didn't know where he was going, he was already lost.

'Damn.'

BOOM!

It started to storm.

'Damn!'

Rei looked at his watch. It read 2:15.

'Damn it!'

He still had to find out where he was and since no one was around, he couldn't ask anyone. Not that they would stop anyway cause it was storming. So now, Rei's wandering around wondering were he is while cursing his bad luck under his breath. He's also completely soaked and getting more soaked.

'Brr. It's starting to get cold.'

All of a sudden, he heard someone saying, " My, my. I didn't know the kitty had such a foul mouth."

Rei spun around. "BRYAN?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"what are you doing here?"

" We live around here. What are you doing here is what I should be asking you.", said Tala appearing from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh um… well… I … uh…… got lost and um…….. now I don't know where I am.", stuttered Rei.

'What the heck? I feel so nervous all of a sudden. Do I like him? He is hot…What! Hot! Did I just think that! Well, he is hot so you cant exactly deny tha-'

"Hello…. Earth to Rei! You listening?", asked Tala

"Huh? Wha-?"

'Damn! Tala must think I'm a complete moron or something! Wait… Why would I care what he thinks! Does this mean I do like him!'

_sigh_

"Hello? You coming?"

"Huh? What?"

"For the third time now, I said you could stay with us until the rain stops. You got that?", snapped Tala who was annoyed.

"Really! Thanks!"

* * *

at there house (which is kinda small)

Bryan said (more of ordered), "Tala, you show him to the spare room."

"WHAT! Are you commanding me Bryan! Don't forget who's superior! You can't order me around!", yelled Tala.

"Yeah. Whatever.", Bryan left.

The others left too leaving only Tala and Rei.

'Grrr….those bastards. They know I get all nervous (not that he shows it) around him.'

"Err… so… um… Tala… uh…. Where's my room?", asked a uncertain Rei cause Tala looks as if he wants to kill something/someone.

"Hn. Follow me."

When they reached the room door, a hand shot out from nowhere and pushed Tala who was about to leave and they (Tala and Rei I mean) ended up kissing.

When they finally break apart, Rei asked, "Uh… Tala. Why did you kiss me?"

Tala was going to say that someone pushed him but then changed his mind realizing that this was a perfect chance to confess his love for Rei. And besides, since Rei did not push him away or anything like that, it was probably because he like Tala too.

" Because I like you."

blushes

"Uh…"

in shock

"……………………………..."

recovers

" I … uh… like you too?"

They kiss again. Then Tala spots a sign behind Rei that said…

**DO SOMETHING NAUGHTY WITH HIM!**

And so, Tala decided to do just that deciding not to kill whoever pushed him in first place. That doesn't mean he wasn't gong to get revenge though.

Owari

A/N: Do you like it? Please review! Oh and if anyone wants the lemon part, I have to get at lest 30 reviews asking for it. Oh and the sequels called 'Revenge' which should come up soon.


End file.
